U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,946 discloses a draught excluder comprising a gap sealing section fitted to the underside of a door edge using strips of bonding tape. The sealing section comprises two main webs, a mounting web and a sealing web, which are connected together along the length of the section by a hinged or weakened section. The mounting web comprises a generally thin flat flexible web for flush mounting the sealing section directly to the underside of a door edge. The sealing web is a generally curved or non-linear cross section for making contact with and freely sliding over floor surfaces including floor coverings and for actively mounting obstacles on the floor.
As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,946, existing methods of restricting draught and weather at the gap at the bottom of doors take several forms. One common method involves the manual placement of a device such as a soft flexible tubular container filled with sand, cloth or other filling so that the device may be manually pushed against the gap so that the device takes up the shape of the gap and restricts draught through the gap. Another common method uses a mounting mechanism which must be screwed to the face of the door so that the tubular section moves with the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,136 discloses a weather excluder for attachment at the foot of a door which includes a closure member capable of vertical movement towards the floor upon closing of the door and away from the floor upon opening the door, characterized in that two jamb engaging members are provided which each contact one of the jambs of the door and which each provide one stage in the vertical movement of the closure member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,094 discloses a draught excluder for a door, the draught excluder comprises an elongated member having an outer surface which is at least partially flexible, and attachment means connected to the elongated member for releasably attaching the elongated member to the bottom of the door. The attachment means comprises a pair of resiliently extensible cords and a pair of rollers, and the elongated member comprises a hollow core located within a sleeve, both of which are permeable to gas, the core containing material for releasing a volatile pesticide.